Meant To Be
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Set the night of the black out when Andy went to Sam's place and things got hot;)...please read and review thanks, enjoy


**Meant To Be?**

"Powers back on" Sam panted

"Yeah"

"I should just turn a few things off" he said sliding off of her and switched the bedroom light off and made his way around the house. She ran her hand over her face whipping the sheen of sweat off, taking a deep breath she took her phone out of her back pocket she found two missed calls from Luke…oh yeah, Luke, was she really doing this?, just then Sam came back he leaned against the door frame and smirked at her

"So"

"So" she said back, he walked to the bed and sat on the edge, she sat up facing him

"I, uh…well-"

"Mcnally you still need to like yourself in the morning" he said picking her tank top up from the ground and holding it out to her. She stared at the top for a few seconds then looked back up into his eyes, the warm orbs screaming SEX out to her, the passion and excitement she had been feeling just a few minutes ago began to build in the pit of her stomach once more, she took the top from him and dropped it back on the ground, she was looking up into his face and he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, this kiss was slower yet filled with the same overflowing passion as the previous, she snaked her way onto his lap straddling him, running her hands through his hair and grinding into him. His hands roamed her back pulling her sports bra off over her head watching her hair fall down over her face and back, skin flushed, eyes dark with lust and lips swollen from the kisses, he had never seen anything more sexy, attacking her neck biting and kissing, hands rubbing up her denim covered thighs and ass. He flipped them over having her under him once more he leaned back on his knees eyes locked on hers, he began to undo her jeans and slide them off along with the white cotton panties leaving her completely naked and exposed to him

"you're wearing too many clothes" Andy whispered tugging at his jeans, he unzipped them and pushed both jean and briefs down he kissed his way down her body her neck, sucking and pinching at her nipples, her stomach, e dipped his tongue into her belly button making her shiver, with his hands under her knees he began to lay kisses there and down her inner thighs

"Mcnally, you're burning up"

"Sam I need you…please" she moaned

"Relax" he said licking at her already damp lips, she was arching her hips up to his face, he spread her lips and swiped at her clit, making her pussy quiver, he eased a finger into her feeing her muscles contract around it, he moved the finger around then eased a second finger into her then latched onto her clit shocking and sending her into an orgasm that left her body feeling numb and her pussy still contracting, he removed his fingers, he made his way up her body, they paused looking into each other's eyes, in a way of confirming their secret feelings for each other that they had both been trying hard to fight, he kissed her deeply, Andy ran her hands up his toned arms to the back of his neck and then into the hairs on the back of his head, his tongue was swiping away at hers increasing her want to have him, as if reading her mind he pushed himself into her hot desperate pussy, she let out a yelp as he filled her more than she had expected

"Oh god Sam!" he pushed into her repeatedly, slowly at first and then increasing the pace, flipping over Andy straddled him, throwing her hair back and increasing the pace, ridding him faster and faster, he reached up and palmed both her breasts pinching her nipples, that was the last thing she needed to push her over the edge of the massive mountain they had been climbing together, just a few more powerful thrusts and he arched into her grunting in his release grabbing onto her pulling her into his chest, both out of breath, satiated by just being in each other's arms. Andy rolled off of him, laying facing each other, words were not needed, Sam stroked her cheek she smiled and shut her eyes, inching close to him and snuggled into him drifting off into an unexpected peaceful sleep.


End file.
